Double D's sex tape
by mangobojangles
Summary: Double is teased at school for being a prude. He decides to make a sex tape and asked Nathan and his boyfriend Kevin for assistance. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d


"What does he see in him?"  
"Right!?, he doesn't look like he can please a man"

Double D heard these phrases on a daily bases. He was dating Kevin, the star football player, for a year now. It was their junior year in high school and people were still shocked over the idea of the two teens dating.

"Their sex life must be very boring"  
"Imaging he recites the quadratic formula during sex. "

Edd couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to show the world that he wasn't a pussy when it comes to sex.  
Double D went to the only person who believed could answer his prayers, Nathan.

Nathan listened to double d's problem. Nat suggested as a jock for double d to video tape the next time him and Kevin had sex. Nat was surprised when double d asked him to borrow his video camera.

Double D asked nat to help video tape them since he trusted the boy.

Kevin was against the idea, but the thought of him being able to watch a video tape of his boyfriend being fucked turned him on so much.

Double D didn't waste any time. He quickly undid Kevin's pants and started to bring alive Kevin's cock. He looked over to Nathan who was recording and rubbing his own erection. Double D only smirked and playfully kissed the head of Kevin's throbbing cock. Nathan was at aw. He never imaged to see his best friend and his dorky boyfriend in this state. Nathan wanted to unleash his own cock and have double D tease him also.  
Double D started to take Kevin's cock in his mouth inch by inch. Double D always protested deep throating because he thought he might possible chock, but this time he pushed his fears aside and pleased his boyfriend.  
All you heard we're grunts and moans coming out of Kevin. Nat wanted in on the action and took out his own cock and started stroking.  
Double D looked over at nat and said, " Nathan, I talked with Kevin earlier and it's okay for you to join".  
Nathan almost came due to those words. He quickly undressed himself and found his way to double D's back side.  
Double D was still taking his best friends cock in his mouth while nat started to tease edd's tight hole. God did edd feel so warm. He now understood why Kevin loved to fuck double D.  
Double D released Kevin's cock and adjusted himself so Nathan could get some love. Double D took Nathan's cock in and the teen couldn't help but ahhhh. Double D knew what he was doing. He ran his soft tongue over his head and gently planted soft kisses on his base.  
Double D took charge. He demanded both Kevin and Nathan to mouth fuck him. He wanted to gag on each of their cocks and feel both of them enter him.  
Kevin and Nathan couldn't believe what was happening.  
Double D started to finger fuck himself in front of the camera. It took Kevin and Nathan all their will power not to cum.  
Double D got up and straddled Kevin and told Nathan to stand and mouth fuck him while he rode Kevin.  
Double D started to feel pressure from both holes and he didn't care. He felt great. He felt that nothing mattered. He had two attracted guys fucking the shit out of him.  
Nathan started to plow double Ds face. He pulled on edds hair as the nerdy teen took his cock every inch. Kevin started to bounce his cock in and out of double D. Double D couldn't get a moan out since he was busy with Nathan., but if he could he would.  
Nathan and Kevin then switched and it was Nathan's turn. Nathan was nervous as fuck ,but he imaged this moment ever since he laid eyes on the teen. He slid his cock into edds already wet hole and started to pound with all his might. Double d let out a series of loud grunts and ohs while the teen worked on his hole.

As the night progressed, double d had one more idea he wanted to try. He laid on top of nat with Nats dick already inside and told Kevin to do the same.  
Double D was about to get double penetrated.  
Nathan only smirked and Kevin grunted at the idea.  
Both of their cocks were inside him. Each of them pounded roughly until Kevin came. He let out a loud "fuck" and collapsed on the bed. Nat took another five pounds until he came also. Double d wasn't far behind and he unleashed his load on Nathan's chest.

The three teens all smiled at each other and were pretty tired.  
Double D got up and went to turn off the camera with a devilish smile.

Nat said, well at least now the kids won't call you a prude anymore.  
Kevin said, yeah! are you sure you want others to see that tape?

Edd just stood there and started to laugh to himself .  
The other teens just looked at each other with confused looks until Edd spoke.  
"Kevin. Nathan. I was not being honest with you both. I lied about the teasing."


End file.
